Gorgoi
Category:Disciplines Firstborn of Vampires Ghorgor was an Elvish magus, one of the thirteen who devised Necromancy. His arts consumed him, and he was reborn as the first Vampire. A mighty clan of Vampires still practices the secrets of Bloodcraft the first Vampire Fiend devised. More Gorgoi Lore Discipline Effects Grants: + 15 to Bloodcraft Grants: Powers Discipline Locations Discipline Powers Uncanny Fortitude "Personal Elemental Fortitude" Requires Bloodcraft Skill (0) Teachers: Master Gorgoi (20) Power Rank: 0 Focus Skill: Bloodcraft Flagged As: Spell (Cancels effects which are cancelled by Spellcasting). Health Cost: 15 to 35 (at power ranks 0 to 20). Casting Time: 4 seconds Recycle Time: 60.0 seconds Generates Hate: Moderate Power User Requirements: Player must not be moving when he activates this power. Mode Required: Either Combat or Non-Combat Mode. Requires Hit Roll: No Target and Range: Self Only / No Target Effects: * Duration: 10:00 to 20:00 minutes (at power ranks 0 to 20). * Stackability: ** Stack Category: DamageAbsorber ** Stack Rank: 0 ** Stack Rule: Standard (When stack categories and ranks are equal, then the most recently cast spell will only succeed if its spell power is greater than or equal to the existing spell's power). * Damage Cap: Percent of player's health which triggers damage cap behavior: + 30% to 10% (from power rank 0 to 20) * Blows above damage cap are reduced to -50 percent of the damage cap value. * Damage flagged as 'Crushing' damage bypasses the DamageCap. * Damage flagged as 'Fire' damage bypasses the DamageCap. * Damage flagged as 'Holy' damage bypasses the DamageCap. * Damage flagged as 'Piercing' damage bypasses the DamageCap. * Damage flagged as 'Slashing' damage bypasses the DamageCap. * Dispel Tags: Fortitude Clarification: Uncanny Fortitude will protect against '''all' damage except fire, holy, crushing, piercing, and slashing.'' -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- The Blood is the Life "Area of Effect Health Drain" Requires Bloodcraft Skill (40) Teachers: Master Gorgoi Lord (20) Power Rank: 0 Focus Skill: Bloodcraft Flagged As: Focus Skill Spell (Cancels effects which are cancelled by Spellcasting). Health Cost: 30 to 50 (From levels 0 to 20) Casting Time: 4 sec Recycle Time: 60 sec Generates Hate: Moderate Power User Requirements: Player must not be moving when he activates this power. Mode Required: Either Combat or Non-Combat Mode. Requires Hit Roll: Yes Target and Range: Monsters or Players (100 Units) -- Spherical Area of Effect. * Max mob targets: 7 * Max player targets: 7 * Area of Effect: 32 Units * Will not affect group members. Effects: *From Health to Health *From Target to Caster *Amount: 23 to 73 (From levels 0 to 20) *Conversion Efficiency: 40% to 100% (From levels 0 to 20.) *No damage type (not resistible). *Is considered aggressive. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Nightwings "Personal Flight" Requires Bloodcraft Skill (60) Teachers: No teachers exist for this power. Power Rank: 5 (Novice) Focus Skill: Bloodcraft Health Cost: 50 Casting Time: 6 sec Recycle Time: 0.0 sec Generates Hate: No Power User Requirements: Player must not be moving when he activates this power. Mode Required: Either Combat or Non-Combat Mode. Requires Hit Roll: No Target and Range: Self Only / No Target Dispel Tags: Buff, Effect, Flight Effects: * Grants Flight Effect. * May not train this power. * Stackability: **Stack Category: Flight **Stack Rank: 0 **Stack Rule: Standard (When stack categories and ranks are equal, then the most recently cast spell will only succeed if its spell power isgreater than or equal to the existing spell's power). -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Crimson Pact "Single Target Ghoul Transformation" Required Bloodcraft Skill (80) Teachers: Master Gorgoi (20) Power Rank: 0 Focus Skill: Bloodcraft Health Cost: 165 Casting Time: 5 seconds Recycle Time: 600 seconds Generates Hate: Moderate Power User Requirements: Player must not be moving when he activates this power. Mode Required: Either Combat or Non-Combat Mode Requires Hit Roll: No Target and Range: Players Only Effects: *Applies Effect(s): ** Constitution Adjustment: + 35 to 55 (from power rank 0 to 20) ** Damage Cap: Percent of player's health which triggers damage cap behavior: + 50% to 30% (from power rank 0 to 20). ** Blows above damage cap are reduced to 100 percent of the damage cap value. ** DamageCap only affects damage flagged as 'Crushing' damage. ** DamageCap only affects damage flagged as 'Piercing' damage. ** DamageCap only affects damage flagged as 'Slashing' damage. ** Strength Adjustment: + 35 to 55 (from power rank 0 to 20). ** Dispel Tags: Effect, Transform ** Changes the player's body shape. ** Duration: 4:30 to 5:00 minutes (at power ranks 0 to 20). ** Stackability: * Stack Category: Transform * Stack Rank: 0 * Stack Rule: Standard (When stack categories and ranks are equal, then the most recently cast spell will only succeed if its spell power is greater than or equal to the existing spell's power). *Applies Effect(s): (From Power Ranks 0 to 20) ** Duration: 4:30 to 5:00 minutes (at power ranks 0 to 20) ** Stackability: * Stack Category: Snare * Stack Rank: 0 * Stack Rule: Standard (When stack categories and ranks are equal, then the most recently cast spell will only succeed if its spell power is greater than or equal to the existing spell's power). ** Movement Rate: -70% to -30% (from power rank 0 to 20) ** Dispel Tags: DeBuff, Effect, Snare Restrictions: * Cannot be cast on Vampire, Dwarf, or Centaur